Things Change
by Angelina56
Summary: Rachel Berry just started her sophomore year at McKinley High. She loves to sing and wants to show her talent to the world and her high school. Rachel faces the same treatment as last year and more because she joined the glee club. This school year will be full of changes and realizing what matter's the most, whats important/whats not important. maybe more then Finchel, Quinn/Puck.


_**Disclaimer: i don't own GLEE guys but man do i wish i do. lol just kidding guys.**_

A/N: hey guys this is my first glee story so please try and be nice. I am by no means an expert at glee. So I hope this story is okay. I have no idea how long this will be or where this story is going.

Here's the first chapter enjoy it.

* * *

**Things Change**

**chapter 1**

**McKinley High 7 am**

Rachel Berry a confident sophomore here at McKinley High walked down the halls with her head bowed and her books held tightly to her chest as she passed others students in the hall on her way to her locker. She was trying to keep to herself and stay as invisible as possible. So that no one noticed her and started calling her names, pushing her around or slushing her.

Rachel reached her locker without being noticed or bothered by anyone and she was glad for that. She opened her locker and took out the books she needed for her fist two classes of the morning and put her book bag in her locker before closing it.

Rachel looked to her right and saw Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez making their way over to her in their cheerleading uniform with big smiles on their faces.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat knowing that this encounter with them was not going to be a pleasant one for her. She already wanted this school year to be over with and it was only the third week of school and that was saying something.

Rachel stilled herself as much as she could for the attack that she knew was about to come as Quinn, Brittany and Santana came to a stop in a half circle around her and her locker.

Rachel looked at the three teenage girls who were now smirking at her as they stayed in their half circle around her.

"Hey man-hands. Saw your new video on my space last night did you like my comment I made on it I was the first one to comment on it. By the way you sound like a dying cat when you sing. So why don't you do us all a favor and stop singing period." Said Santana smuggle as she saw Rachel face fall at what she said about her singing and tears fill Rachel's eyes at the mean things that Santana said to her.

Rachel knew that no matter what anyone said about her singing that she was destine to be a star someday and that everything that happened in high school wouldn't matter when she was famous. It would all just be a distant memory of a time when she was less liked and life was just getting through the day without a slushy to the face or being bullied by kids with nothing better to do then make others' lives misery just to fit in the popular crowed.

Rachel wished that her life was better and that she knew her birth mother and that her dads weren't verbally abusive to her at home. She also wished that she had someone that cared what happened to her and a friend to lean on when she needs it but that was wish full thinking.

She thought that by joining Glee club she might make some friends that loved singing as much as she does. Rachel was over the moon when Finn the boy she's had a crush on since 8th grade when he moved here to her town of Lima joined Glee club a week ago.

"Oh look at man-hands I think she going to cry." Said Santana as she saw the faraway look in Rachel's eyes.

"I thinks she's ignoring us guys. I think we need to remind her who's at the top of the food chain and who's at the bottom of the food chain in this school." Said Quinn mischievously with an evil grin on her face as she took a slushy from one of the football players passing by her.

Santana and Brittney both smiled as they saw Quinn take the slushy from Noah 'Puck' Puckerman who stopped behind Quinn and them to watch what was about to happen to Rachel Berry.

Everyone in the hall all paused what they were doing to watch what was about to happen to a small tinny short brunette girl who did something to piss off the head cheerleader and her two best friends.

Quinn smiled as she throw the slushy at Rachel hitting her in the faces with the slushy she watched as it dripped from Rachel's face down to her chest and on to her clothes as everyone started laughing at Rachel.

Quinn felt very accomplished as she saw Rachel snapped out of it as she felt the slushy and heard everyone laughing at her.

Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the cold sting on her face and chest from the slushy that was thrown at her by someone. She could hear the laughs of everyone in the hall way that had watched what happened to her. She just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole right now.

Rachel saw that Quinn held a cup in her hand and she realized that Quinn was the one who throw the slushy at her with a hall way full of people watching as it happened.

"Oh I'm sorry my cup slipped and it accidentally spilled all over you sorry Berry." Said Quinn in a fake apologetic voice to Rachel with an evil smirk on her pretty blonde face.

Everyone continued to laugh at Rachel's expense as Rachel held on to her books and ran to the girl's locker room to use the bathroom in there to hide and clean up.

She heard what Santana said as she passed her on her way to the bathroom and locker room.

"Hey everybody look Rachel Berry number one loser and glee club member is a freak and she's a messy drinker. I think she could use a napkin when she drinks and eats." Said Santana making fun of Rachel as she ran by her.

* * *

**Bathroom in front of front office 7:25 am**

Rachel ran throw the door of the bathroom and stopped in front of one of the sinks with a mirror. She dropped her books for her first two classes on the ground beside her.

She bent down resting her arms on her knees as she caught her breath not realizing that she was in the boy's locker room and she wasn't alone like she thought she was.

She froze when she heard someone curse under their breath as they dropped something on the floor.

Rachel stayed like she was as she slowly looked up and saw someone she never imagined in her wildest dreams to be in the girl's locker room with just a towel around his waist his shampoo and soap on the floor and a surprised look on his face as he looked directly at her.

Rachel without realizing it just started speaking to Finn Hudson star Quarterback for McKinley High's football team.

"Finn what are you doing in the girls locker room in just a towel this early in the morning?" Rachel rambled on as Finn came out of his shook at seeing Rachel in the boys locker room bent over with her hands on her knee's breathing heavily with slushy all over her face, shirt and in her hair.

Finn realized what must have happen to her out in the hall way. He knew that it was either a football player or on of the cheerleaders that most likely did this to Rachel Berry Glee's shinning star singer. He also knew that she probably ran all the way here and mistook the boy's locker room for the girl's locker room trying to get away from everyone to clean herself up without everyone watching her.

Rachel realizing that she was rambling blushed as she stopped talking and waited for Finn to do or say something to her. She couldn't help but stare at his bare abs that had water running down them, that she's only see once before during the summer when they took each others virginity a week after Finn broke up with his now girlfriend Quinn Fabray who slept with Puck when she was dating Finn over the summer.

She and Finn never spoke about what happened that night they got together over the summer.

"Uh hi Rachel and to answer your question I'm not in the girls locker room. This is the boy's locker room that were in right now." Said Finn as he saw Rachel blush harder the she was before with green slushy on her face as she realized that she was in the boys locker room instead of the girls locker room like she thought she was in.

"Oh" said Rachel embarrassed that she was in the wrong locker room.

"Rachel what happened?" who slushed you?" asked Finn concerned for Rachel Berry who he liked and thought was a small tinny short brunette Beauty that took his virginity and he took her to. He wished he had talked to her about it but the he just pretended that it never happened because he's back with Quinn the women who he thought he loved now two days after they slept together. He often wonders why he forgave her and took her back after she slept with is best friend Puck.

Why he took her back he will never know why maybe a momentary lapse in judgment on his part who knows. Finn's glad that he broke up with Quinn last night after he caught her and Puck having sex together on Quinn house on the coach in the living room.

"Well I just got slushed by your girlfriend Quinn if you must know Finn. I have no idea what I ever did to you girlfriend to make her hate me and be so mean to me. I wish I knew I really do." Said Rachel with tears in her eyes.

Finn knew that Rachel probably never did anything to Quinn to make her slushy her and be mean to her. He felt his chest tighten as he saw tears pool in Rachel's eyes as she said that to him.

He felt his heart-break as he saw a few tears fall down Rachel's face even though she tried to blink the away.

Finn had never see Rachel as anything but confident and in control of herself and what she wants in life, but he guessed there is a first time for everything.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for what Quinn did Rachel. Sometimes she can be a total bitch to everyone including people who've never done anything directly to her before. Also I broke up with Quinn last night after I caught her and Finn having sex on the coach in her parents' house." said Finn honestly to Rachel who had finally stood up from leaning on her knees.

"Why would you be sorry for her when you did it to me all freshmen year and this year up until you joined Glee and started getting slushed yourself? So save it and let's just forget that for now okay Finn." Said Rachel as she turned away from Finn and grabbed a paper few paper towels and wiped some of the slushy off of her face meaning every word she said to him.

Rachel felt a small bit of hope that maybe she could have Finn sometime this school year.

Finn sighed and realized that they should for now forget about him slushing her long before he and she joined the Glee club as he watched her wipe some of the slushy off of her face with a paper towel. He realized that Rachel would be better off if she were to take a shower and wash the slushy off of her and out of her hair.

Finn also knew that Rachel wouldn't get in the shower on her own at school to get the slushy off of her. So he decided to take maters in to his own hands and make her shower even if he had to help her shower.

So Finn walked over to the sinks and mirrors in the boy's locker room and came to a stop behind Rachel so close to her that there was just a few inches in between them. He was in just his towel having just finished his shower not that long ago.

Rachel looked in the mirror and saw that Finn had moved behind her when she wasn't looking. She saw him get a determined look in his face as he looked at her through the mirror and she also realized that he was really close to her in nothing but a towel and it was distracting her I mean she is a hormonal teenage girl after all.

Rachel and Finn stared at each other for a few min's in silence before Finn turned Rachel around by her shoulders. So that they were now face to face with each other with their lips inches apart like their faces.

Both of their breathing was hot and labored on each other's faces as they were stuck in an intimate moment with each other.

Finn was the one to break the intimate moment between Rachel and himself by stepping back some from Rachel and then grabbing her by the hand and leading her over to the showers in the locker room.

Rachel let herself be guided by Finn in the direction off the showers only stopping to grab the shampoo that fin had dropped on the floor early.

TBC…..

* * *

A/N: hey guys sorry to cut the story off there but let me know what you think about this chapter if you want to it's up to you. I hope that this chapter was okay for you guys. It's my first Glee story ever guy. Hope this characters aren't to of off how they are played in the show. I love you all and thanks for reading this story means a lot to me everyone.


End file.
